Twilight: The Dying Wish
by LoveHP98
Summary: Pain. That's what I'm feeling right now. Endless amount of pain and Blood. I laid there in the pool of blood thinking about certain someone. Jacob Black's face danced in front of my eyes. Jacob who is merely a fictional character. His beautiful face, eyes, smile. Everything about him made me fall me in love with him. And so I made my wish. My Dying wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight**

 **The Dying Wish**

 **Prologue:**

 **Pain**. That was what I'm feeling right now. Endless amount of Pain and Blood. I laid there in the pool of blood beneath my body. My own which is mixed with other people's blood too. There were screams around me. Screams of Pain. Both Physically and Emotionally. Screaming because of seeing the loved ones dying in front of their eyes. I could vaguely hear some sirens. But I couldn't be sure. My vision blurred and I could make out some grey chunks of what looked like a cauliflower scattered around me. My face went pale as sheet before turning slight green as I caught on what that grey chunks were. Pieces of Brain. Luckily it wasn't mine since I could think...though not clearly. My body was surrounded by people whom are laying there without hands, legs, heads and...lives.

There were sharp pieces of glass scattered all over the road glistening in the bright sun momentarily blinding me. I could feel them piercing deep into my body. Especially in my stomach. I could make out a totally mangled bus with a shattered front view glass and another bus -which carried innocent school children- was totally crumbled.

There were several bodies around me including the children whom still have an expression of terror and fear etched on their beautiful faces. Fear of being dying before they could start their own life. My eyes closed and images of my families flashed beneath my closed pale eyelids. My protective Mother...My naive Father...My over annoying older sister...My family...Everyone. Everyone whom I loved very much. It's true what they say...that you'll be seeing images of loved ones before dying. I never thought about dying in pain. Actually...I never thought about dying. So this is what it feels like to die? Its painful.

My closed eyes wrenched open in alarm as I heard whimpers coming beside me. Two whimpers exactly. My two best friends. Monika and Kaushalya. Whom are the very first best friends. Whom always loves me too much. Whom always protected me. Whom would do anything for me. And Vice versa.

I craned my neck with much difficulty and saw their eyes were tightly closed wishing the pain to go away. I managed to shift ignoring the sharp tug of pain in my stomach and clutched their hands. I smiled when I felt -numbly- their fingers curled around mine. I squeezed their hands and my smile widened when I felt the pressure being returned by _both_ of them.

Even though I'm dying I could help but think about Jacob Black. Merely a character in my favorite novel. Twilight. You know the russet wolf Jacob Black? Yeah him.

I know it's stupid...but I fell in love with Jacob Black character. Like I said it's stupid. I first questioned my sanity when I realized this. As well as my friends. An image of him danced in front of my eyes. His thick shaggy eyebrows, his melting chocolate brown eyes that oddly resembles my own, his high cheekbones, his overly infectious smile that doesn't fail to make me smile whenever I see that, his sparkling teeth that shows when he smiles or laugh, his tan russet colored skin. Everything about him made me fall in love with him.

No, I didn't love him just because he is hot or sexy. I fell in love with his character. His love for his Dad, his love for the Bella Swan even after she left him to marry the Vampire Edward Cullen, his loyalty to his pack, his respect to elders, his rightful judgments that could put Sam to shame, his sarcastic remarks, his tasteful jokes, his always brightening aura which he spreads around him without his knowledge. I fell in love with his eyes, I fell in love with his smile. Totally...I fell in love with him. Like Bella's line when she realized she is in love with Edward -Just minus Edward name- would suit me better.

I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Jacob Black.

"I...I want to...live...my life...to the fullest...with my friends and...Jacob Black" I whispered feeling stupid as I said the last par. Pfft. Like it could happen. But it wouldn't hurt to try right? Soooo...I still tried. I know stupid right? "I want...to...live...with...him forever"

Like I said Stupid.

My heart tore and shattered when I felt my two best friend's life slipping away from their bodies. But they had this tight steel grip on my hand refusing to leave me. And I'm grateful for that. Soon my eyes started to droop and my heartbeat slowed down to uneven pounding. I couldn't even feel my own body. I know what's happening. It's time. Time for me to go. So I whispered those last words. They were very true and came from depth of my heart.

"I...Love...You...Jacob Black"

My eyes closed as soon as said that very true and meaningful words. My breath stopped as well as my heart. Few minutes later the bus exploded into flames consuming everything around it. Including Mine and my friend's bodies. At that moment my life as Avanthika has died. Vanishing abruptly from the existence. Vanishing immediately from the life I had led in these past Seventeen years. Dying along with my seventeen years best friends. Dying in content after whispering those heart warming words. Dying painfully about not knowing what Fate has stored for me and my friends.

Dying without knowing the power behind those Dying wish...

 **I had this plot in my head for past few weeks…so implemented it. hope you guys enjoy!**

Summary


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight**

 **The Dying Wish**

 **Chapter one: Forks?**

* * *

 **Normal pov:**

It was safe to say that morning was sunnier than usual. Sun peeked through the clouds shyly before emerging brightly spreading warmth and calmness over the entire Phoenix. The skies are radiant yellow with tinge of red and orange. It was so beautiful. Sweet birds chirping and the calm breeze made my heart flutter sweetly… a smile made its way to my lips and sighed in content before I rolled to my left and BAM! I fell down from my comfortable bed to the wooden floor with a huge 'THUD'

I swore heavily before sat up massaging my back, after a few minutes later making sure I wasn't bruised, I stood up quietly and stretched my hands. A crescent shaped scar revealed when I stretched my hands to which my shirt ride up a little. I frowned as I traced my fingers softly over the scar. I don't remember how I got it. But I do know what caused it, though.

I got it from falling from the stairs and smashed into the glass. Yeah you heard me, sharp shards of glasses pierced my stomach and that gave me that scar. I know I'm clumsy. But I didn't think I would be that clumsy to put myself unconscious for 3 days. That scared the daylights out of my sister and mom though. I sighed softly running my fingers through my brown hair. I then realized as I looked around to see my bag was already packed, this will be the last time I'll be waking up in my room. Because I'm moving away, to Forks precisely. I smiled widely at the thought of moving to Forks. I, for once, could feel cold. I always liked the rainy, cloudy and moody little town Forks.

Though I love Sun and its warmth, I always liked rain. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. Maybe I got tired of living under the sun and I didn't get chance to see the actual rain and coldness. I grinned slightly before went to my washroom to get ready for the upcoming events that is bound to happen. Suddenly I started to get dizzy and I gripped the door handle to steady myself. But couldn't hold it much longer, my sweaty hands is making harder for me to get a grip on the handle. Soon I was on the floor panting slightly as some visions filled my senses. My eyes widened as I watched myself only a little older by 3 years considering I'm 14 right now looking at the exact word that I had been thinking about for the past five minutes. The moody town, Forks.

The background was blurry; nothing seems like my home, that's for sure. I was holding a book in my hand softly brushing it. The book name is slightly blurred but it started with the letter 'T'.

Then I see myself muttering those words that made me confuse thoroughly.

" _I wonder what it is like to live in Forks along with the Cullen coven…or the Pack down the La Push."_

What? Cullen? Who the hell is that? What does pack meant? Oh man….what the hell is happening to me? I often get some weird images of myself and some friends whose faces were blurred and some accident. But this one is weird. If I might add, it was too weird for me. The feeling I got from those words behind was so strong. The feeling got much stronger when she –I mean myself- muttered those words. _Pack down the La Push_. Like she belonged there but didn't know. Like she knew what is happening there but…at the same time she didn't. I let out a frustrated sigh before getting up shakily and did my morning routine. I'm not slight bit freaked out about that vision. It happened to me before, so I'm cool. I shook my head before smiling brightly. _'Happy thoughts, Mana'_ I thought to myself. After all I'm going to see my dad after 5 years!

"Hey Mana, are you up? We have got only an hour before we catch our flight." I heard my older sister Bella Swan's muffled voice ringing outside the wooden door.

"Yeah, Bells. I'll be there down shortly!" I called out seeing that I'm in my washroom. She laughed a little before saying 'ok' then I heard her feet moving away from my door. Yeah…the stranger part is I have some sort of heightened senses. I think that's cool instead of freaking at that gift. But it's useful in many ways. Like how I can steal strawberries and get away with it before anyone can come inside. Because I could hear them before they could catch me. I giggled quietly before I took up my sketch pad and drawing materials packing it up. I smiled as I saw myself in the reflection.

My black hair was long and has natural soft waves at the end, my eyelashes are thick and long, my eyes are beautiful lovable chocolate brown, and my skin is pale. But not like Bella. I'm taller for my age, could be 5'5. I look like 17 but in the truth I'm just 14. I wore a long white shirt with v-neck and full hand. My black jeggings suits me better with white and baby blue. I have a wolf head howling shaped pendent around my neck. I smiled fondly at my pendent before grazing my fingers slightly over and my smile widened when I got the same fluttering feeling I always got.

I stood up brushing my pants before stood up and started to drag my suitcase down. I'm not that much of shopping girl. My clothes mostly consist of jeans, t-shirts, shorts and some skirts. I tripped on the way but regained my balance after some time. My cheeks burned in embarrassment as I received two blank stares.

"Hey mom, Bells! I'm ready!" I shouted as I dragged my suitcase down and placed it on my feet. I smiled and thanked my mom as she gave me my breakfast. My favorite is Toast and scrambled eggs. My mom sighed and kept looking at me, like she wanted to say something but she couldn't bring herself to say it. I sighed. "Spit it out Mom" I said wryly.

"Are you sure you two want to go to Forks? I mean maybe you could come with us!" Renee –the sweetest mom ever by the way- said.

I chuckled. "Don't worry, mom. I'm sure of it. Though I don't know about Bells," I said in a teasing voice as looked up to meet Bella's playfully narrowed eyes at me. I stifled a laugh before eating my breakfast. It's true what I said. I'm sure of it. It's like something is calling me there. I shivered slightly at that thought with a small smile played on my lips. It's….like a wish coming true. I meant going to Forks. Ok I'm going insane. That's for sure. _'Pfft, like something is calling me.'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Besides I could see Charlie," she said more like reassured her. I snorted but hide it with a cough when I felt two stares. I put my plate into dishwasher and skipped towards my mom. She was getting all teary eyed as she started to say 'be good to Charlie', 'hope you two meet any cute boys' me and Bella both grimaced at that. Mostly me, though.

"Alright mom that's enough. Don't worry about us. Enjoy your days with Phil," I said patting my mother's back awkwardly when she hugged me. I'm not used to getting hugged still after years of being with Renee. I'm so ticklish. I tucked my hair behind my ears as Bella hugged mom just like me. Awkward was the one word I could use to describe the hug given by Bella. I waved to Phil who did the same to me. I'm not that close to Phil like I'm with Dad or Mom. I couldn't really look him like my father figure. I already have Charlie as my dad and I'm not planning on needing another one. But if he makes my mom happy then I could at least I could consider him. But that doesn't change the fact that Charlie is my Dad. He was, he is and he will be always my dad. I wouldn't give anything to trade that. Dad was always with me whenever I needed him the most. Now it's my turn to be with him when he needed me. I know he feels alone and I'm determined to make it go away.

I snapped back to reality when I sensed someone waving their hands in front of my face. I blinked. "What the hell Bells?" I asked rubbing my eyes as it burned.

"You didn't even blink for five minutes. And that started to scare me a little," she admitted smirking at me.

I scowled but went bright red. Damn! I'm doing this whole-creepy-thing-like-not-blinking-for-few-minute again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was doing it until you mentioned," I mumbled and we boarded the flight waving to mom and Phil. She laughed softly before we plopped ourselves in our seat. I immediately busied myself by listening to music. I really love Indian songs, mostly Kollywood. They were very different from each other. And no, it's not because I'm Indian I love those songs. I love English songs, too. Let's just say…there are so many songs considering that even every movie has some at least 3 to 4 songs. They change from Melodic to Romantic then to Jazz and then to Rap. And yes, I'm an Indian. Got a problem?

I never told you that I was adopted, did I? Hehe…guess it's my bad. I was adopted when I was one year old by Renee and Charlie when they were together. I guess now you know why I love them, and my dislike towards Phil as my dad.

Right now, I'm listening to one of the songs that touched my heart. _'Tum Hi Ho'_ from Ashiqui 2 **(AN: Guys! Just hear it out! You'll be practically melted!)**

I smiled and sighed in content before falling asleep.

 _Dream~_

 _I blinked as I looked around. Where the hell am I? I frowned before walking to the woods. That's what it seemed like. I silently walked into the woods admiring it. The way they glow in nightfall was amazing. My heart fluttered as my heightened eyes drunk in the sight. The forest was practically glowing with richness of soil and moist in the air. I inhaled a deep breath and a dreamy look on my face occurred. A wide grin was on my face. I traced my fingers slightly over the tree trunk and closed my eyes as I memorized it._

 _Then again…there was this feeling. The same fluttery feeling I get whenever I think about La Push. It's like a dreaming coming true. I meant going to La Push woods. I heard there were many mysteries hidden in this beautiful rich forest. Like the sighting of bear…or-_

 _My irrational thought was cut off when a twig snapped behind me. My eyes widened and I spun around to see…_

 _No one!_

 _Shit, now I'm not only going insane but also started to going delusional. 'Okay, Mana. Calm the heck down! Nothing is here, you're just paranoid. Yeah, you're just paranoid' I thought to myself and I calmed down my heart rate. Then again I heard someone crunching sound behind me. This time I_ _ **felt**_ _some presence behind me. My hair stood on my neck and my posture stiffened. I slowly turned back to see…._

 _Horse sized Wolves!_

 _Shit! And there were at least 5 wolves standing proudly. My expression was not fear. It was awe. Yep, you heard me; I didn't get scared and run around like a freak shouting 'There are wolves! Help me!'_

 _My eyes trailed and stopped on one person who stood out, it was russet color. They were majestic. The russet colored wolf was the Alpha of the pack, I think. From the way the wolf stood I recognized as this is the Alpha. I slightly bowed my head showing my respect to them. Just because I wasn't a Quileute, doesn't mean I shouldn't respect them. The Alpha wolf smiled, I think. Because he seems to bare his teeth. He, too, bowed to me followed by the wolves behind him._

' _Of course it's a wolf! They were big enough so that they are easily considered as bear. But…isn't wolves are supposed to the Protector of the Quileute Tribe?' I thought before started to speak._

" _Hehe…I'm sorry I trespassed into your territory. I didn't know where I was nor didn't I know how I got here," I smiled apologetically at them. But the wolf shook his head before going behind the trees. I heard the sound of slight shimmer in the air because of my heightened senses. Then an elderly man, about in his mid-twenties, came and stood in front of me. Boy! He was huge! His eyes held an untold wisdom; they were too intelligent to be a full human…_

" _Let me introduce myself. I'm Ephraim Black, one of the descendants of Taha Aki. I'm surprised you didn't scream or run away in fear. Care to explain?" He asked. His voice was rich and smooth. I smiled nervously scratching the back of my head. His tan skin illuminated on the moonlight making his features more defined. Like looking at HD define pictures._

" _Well….If I screamed I would've been your meal whether you guys eat human or not" someone laughed at this making me blush and Ephraim just smiled encouragingly at me "Besides I love wolves and I got this weird safe feeling from you guys. So I'm not afraid. But I'm excited actually. So you guys phase into giant wolves?! That was so awesome!" I said jumping up and down like a child. He laughed along with everyone but soon stopped as his eyes travelled to my neck and surprised to see a wolf howling pendent with platinum stones._

" _Who gave you this, little one?" he asked tenderly._

 _I blinked and looked down smiling unconsciously. "I don't really know. When I asked my adopted mom where I got this from, she always said that I came along with this. So she doesn't know," I explained shrugging lightly._

 _He nodded and chuckled when I asked, "So you guys really phase into awesome wolves? Is that painful?" my voice got a little quieter at the last part. He just chuckled patting me on the head, "Yes…we phase into wolves. It's quite painful, by the way. At first three days before phasing our bones will grow. Our senses will be heightened, our appetite will grow, also our temper. We're worst when our temper gets bad. Our body will shake tremendously when we're about to phase and also in temper. Our body will grow hot, 108 degrees to be precise. If you want to test it, you can touch it," he said not at all too worried about leaking out his tribe secrets. I smiled at this, he trusts me._

 _I smiled and poked his hand repeatedly before Ephraim got bored and placed my hands on his bicep firmly. My eyes widened and pressed firmly against his bicep._

" _You're hot!" I exclaimed cuddled closer to his bicep. At that everyone laughed, Ephraim blushed slightly, and then only I realized how weird I sounded. I immediately said, "That's not what I meant, he is super warm. Like a personal heater. Men" I said and rolled my eyes._

 _Ephraim rolled his eyes too. "Don't worry about them. They're complete doofus. So what are you doing here in this time?" he asked me curiously ignoring their protests. I chuckled. "Yeah that's what I wanted to know. I was sleeping in the plane and then when I opened my eyes, I found myself here." I shrugged._

" _What's your name?" another man asked curiously._

 _I looked at him and gave him a smile. "Mana Platinum Swan, at your service!" I said and mock saluted._

 _They chuckled but stopped as soon as they let my name sink in. Ephraim sucked in a deep breath and his eyes snapped to mine. They held something I thought I would never see. His eyes held reverence, other than that he has complete and utter devotion._

" _Ephraim…is she the one?" the same man who asked my name asked his leader._

" _Yes…she is" he whispered quietly._

" _So since I told my name, I think it's fair to me if you said your names," I said. They chuckled, "She is sure pushy, Eph" another man said. I pouted._

" _My name is Adrian Lahote and fur color is Silver,"_

" _Joshua Uley and mine is Black"_

" _Mathew Cameron and mine is Brown"_

" _John Ateara and mine is chocolate Brown" I stifled a laugh as he said this. He must have noticed this because he rolled his eyes with crossed arms. But there was a playful smirk on his face._

" _And you know me, I'm Ephraim Black and mine is Russet color."_

 _I nodded. "So are the Alpha of this pack?" I asked._

 _He seemed shocked. "Yes, how did you know about that?"_

 _I shrugged. "I just guessed. Besides the way you stood majestically, the way you held you head high, I just know you're the Alpha,"_

 _He smiled. "You're really the Protector" he whispered._

 _I cocked my head to side, "What does that mean?" I asked._

 _They looked at each other nervously, but Ephraim was the one who answered. "I'm sorry, but you have to wait, Mana. If you're really the Protector…you would develop some…gifts. Be sure to use it correctly, dear" he said and ruffled my hairs making me squeak._

" _You're good with weird," Ephraim and Joshua said simultaneously. I just pouted at them making them laugh._

 _Then again some twig snapped, all the wolves crouched in front of me protectively and Ephraim pushed me. "Run! Be Safe, Mana! Just remember this. You belong with us" his voice laced with fury, possessiveness and concern. I nodded sensing the seriousness before bolting away. 'Oh god, please be with the wolves! And protect them' I thought before running away. What I didn't know was…the power behind those words. Just after I said that, the wolves got their super healing and super strength. Not that they didn't have any, but their strength just increased. Abnormally, I mean they will have their wolf strength even after they phased into humans._

 _Dream finished~_

My eyes snapped open in alarm when I felt someone waking me up, I yawned loudly before rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of my eyes. I blinked when Bella's face filled my vision. "Come on, Mana. The flight has landed. We're in Forks," she said unbuckling my belts. What? I don't know how to buckle and unbuckle these stupid belts. So shut up.

I frowned as I thought about that dream. I don't remember anything except about their names, wolves and the term 'Protector'. I guess something is down at La Push. And it wants me to remember it. I guess I didn't blink for few minutes causing Bella to groan.

"Mana, you're doing it again." She reminded making me blink and look at her.

"Sorry." I muttered and ran my fingers through my hair to calm myself. Wolves… I frowned. Ok this is all confusing me. I need to clear my head; I stood up and soon took my suitcase.

"So, do you think Dad would have brought his cruiser?" I asked as we walked.

She just chuckled. "This is Charlie we are talking about. Of course he would have brought his cruiser," she said. I laughed along with her and we soon spotted him.

My eyes lit up as soon as I saw him. His eyes snapped to meet mine as if he sensed me. I was slightly caught off guard when I saw his whole face brightening up, like a child on Christmas Eve.

I rushed towards Dad, pushing several people away and even did a right spin before I could get smashed into someone, and met him in the tightest hug I had ever given to him.

"Daddy!" I shouted as I hugged him tightly. I felt him wrapping his arms around me and tightened his grip.

"Mana…I missed you so much, honey" he mumbled and released me. I smiled widely. "I missed you too, Dad" I said before stepping away letting Dad see Bella.

"Hey, Charlie" she greeted him in an awkward hug.

"Hey there Bells," he too greeted her in an awkward hug.

I rolled my eyes at their awkwardness. It's actually hilarious, once you get to know.

"Uh…well let's go," he said in a gruff voice. Dad gets really emotional when I call him as Dad. I smiled slightly before climbing in passenger seat beside Dad, Bella got back. Soon he started the trip to our home. I took a deep breath inhaling the familiar woody smell and moisture. I smiled widely looking out the window; everything was practically a blur of green, brown and grey.

"Your hair looks longer Bella," Dad commented.

"I cut it the last time I visited you," she said twirling a lock of her hair absentmindedly.

"Oh, well…I guess it grew," he awkwardly finished.

"You look taller for your age, Mana" dad said glancing at me before looking at the road. I smiled at him and shrugged.

"Heh. I guess its growth spurt," I said.

He chuckled. "How was the flight from home?" he asked.

"It was better. Mana slept like a log. At first I thought she was dead, I was about to scream in fright then I saw she was breathing. So I didn't scream, instead I slept," Bella said in a teasing voice as they laughed.

"Oh, I feel the love in the air, Bells." I said wryly causing them to laugh harder.

Then the trip was silent yet comfortable.

If I hadn't looking at the woods closely I wouldn't have noticed it. My eyes widened when realization crossed across my face. It was the same woods that had appeared in my dream. And I swear I saw something in the woods, a blur of black, brown and silver.

My head snapped towards the area where I had seen it. But I couldn't see anything. I blinked and sighed. Ok that flight trip is really making me delusional. I giggled joyfully when we reached home before opening the cruiser's door and taking my luggage out ignoring Dad's remarks on how he should be the one to take my luggage.

"Dad, come on! Take Bella's suitcase!" I called out then made a dash towards my room. I gasped quietly; my room was in purple which is my favorite color by the way. The room is simple, elegant and cute. It have a study table beside my window, my bed is fairly a large size. I have a washroom and a closet to keep my things. I glanced around and spotted some pictures of myself and Dad. I smiled fondly at that picture, it was taken when I was 7 maybe a year older. We're in some sort of fishing ground, and there was a man beside him. We're both smiling widely at the camera. I was so happy along with my dad.

"How is the room?" I hear a voice asked me, I turned to see dad leaning against the door frame looking around my room.

"Purple is cool, dad" I said as I too looked around. He smiled. "I will let you two to unpack," dad said before going away. I shrugged before unpacking my bags. After an hour of unpacking I heard some honking. I tilted my head when dad called us out.

"Mana, Bella! Came down and meet Billy!" I heard him so I put on some descent clothes, which means a white full hand t-shirt and black shorts that showed my long tanned slender legs. I smiled and skipped down to meet Bella in half way. We both smiled and we went out.

My smile widened when I saw a man in a wheelchair and a boy maybe a year older than me with long silky hair just like mine, stood beside him and our dad was talking to them.

"Uncle B!" I shouted making him turn to me in surprise before let a huge grin on his face and his eyes lit up. I grinned before making a bee-line towards him and hugged him tightly as I sat on his lap.

"Little Doll! I missed you, sweetie," he said before hugging me tightly. I grinned and let him go.

"You're looking good, Uncle Billy," I said and nodded in approval.

He grinned. "I'm still dancing," he joked and I side stepped letting Bella to greet him. I smiled before looking at the boy, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hey, I'm Jacob. We made mud pies together when we were little," he said shyly glancing at me. For some reason, the name Jacob Black made my heart to start a little bit faster than normal. And his eyes oh my god…they were melting chocolate brown. Just like mine. And for another reason….I feel as if I know him. Ok that's getting creepy. Even for me.

I smiled. "J? Oh my god! For a second I couldn't recognize you, dude!" I said before giving him a hug too by wrapping my arms around his neck. His chest rumbled, he must be chuckling, before I felt two strong arms wrapping around my waist, picking me up and spun me around. I giggled.

"Good to know that you still remembered me, Doll" he said before setting me on the ground. I rolled my eyes not noticing my Dad's, Bella's and Billy's smirks. Jacob blushed slightly when he noticed my tan legs and me being me was oblivious to this. Bella wasn't though, her eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Oh I remember you alright; I remember tricking you to eat glue! And you ate it!" I said laughing as his cheeks turned red. He opened to speak but Bella beat it.

"You ate glue…?" she asked barely concealing her laugh. Dad and Billy had a knowing grin on their face.

"Hey! She told me it was super milk that will make me stronger! Besides I was only 5," Jake defended himself, his cheeks turned dark red right now.

"It's not because of it. You couldn't resist my puppy dog eyes and pout!" I said and made my eyes big with tears. He groaned.

"Not those eyes!" he exclaimed before putting his hands over my eyes.

"Hey J, let me go" I said struggling all the while smiling innocently at him.

I laughed and patted his head making him scowl playfully. When we were little I and Jake were pushed constantly together because of our almost same age. We both -almost- have same things in common. So we kinda clicked immediately.

"Good thing you two decided to come here, your Dad couldn't stop talking about you two for weeks. Especially you, Mana" he said in a teasing voice. Dad's cheeks tainted with pink.

"I'm going to kill you," he muttered.

"Only after I rammed into your ankle!" he jokingly exclaimed before I know it they were fooling around.

"Are they always like this?" Bella asked crossing her arms a small smile on her face.

"It's getting bad in old age," I and Jake simultaneously said in an emotionless face. We both looked at each and broke into laughter. I was leaning towards Jacob slightly and laughed. We sometimes do this weird talking-at-same-time-and-creeping-out-others thing. It sometimes disturbed Dad and Billy, though.

They stopped fooling around but have a huge shit-eating grin on their face while I smiled softly. They were very good friends. "So, what do you think about this?" Dad asked slightly tapped the orange Chevy truck.

"Cool," I said smiling at the truck and nudged Bella to snap out of her trance.

"Oh my god, is this for me?" Bella asked in slight awe.

I grinned as Dad replied in almost pleased tone, "Yep. Billy gave this to me as your homecoming present. Jacob helped to built it, though"

I smiled as my sister begun gushing about her truck and hugged dad with real emotion this time. But my attention was drifted towards the thing that stood innocently beside Bella's truck. My eyes widened as I stared it. Jake noticed it and he had a proud gleam in his eyes.

"That's yours Mana, I was surprised when Charlie said _you_ prefers bike…" Jake trailed off. I rolled my eyes. "So what did you thought about me?" I asked him while we made our way towards that baby.

"Well more like…goody-two-shoes. And more like girls who preferred cars. Never thought you're a badass type." He whispered that last part not wanting to get caught by my dad. I laughed at this and letting my fingers glided over the body of the bike. It was amazing. It was painted in white, black and silver.

"Jake, this is amazing! Thank you!" I squealed before hugged him with a force that made him slightly stumble back, but hugged me anyway.

He chuckled. "You're welcome,"

After hugging dad, I and Jake begin to fool around. Soon Billy said they have to head home and. I was a little sad. Jacob too, but I didn't see his face instead I saw Billy.

"Aww…too soon?" I asked. Jacob seemed to visibly brighten at this.

"Told you, you couldn't resist my sheer amazing-ness," Jake said jokingly while I rolled my eyes.

"I was talking about Billy, dork" I said before smiling at Billy innocently.

He chuckled. "You should come and visit the Rez sometimes, Mana. May be tomorrow?" Jake said his eyes sparkled in hope as Billy said this. I grinned and gave them thumbs-up. Tomorrow, I could do that. Since school starts day after tomorrow. I hugged them both and they departed.

I made some ham and cheese burgers with fries for dinner. Yes, I know how to cook.

We ate dinner quietly and I made upstairs. I was so tired and plopped on my bed. Jacob was so nice. Boy was I surprised by him. He was so tall yet he was only one year older than me. Just like his father, I have seen Billy's young photos. He is just like his father. I sighed before looking out my window; moon is shining brightly and practically glowing.

My thoughts were soon gone to the dream I had this morning. What does that mean? Why did they call me as protector? Oh my! What were their names? How could I forget that? Oh man, oh man, oh man!

I banged my head against the dashboard. Damn! I forgot their name. Hopefully, something could trigger it. My head snapped up, hey I'm going to La Push tomorrow…so why don't that trip trigger something? I'm pretty sure about it…

My life just got interesting. And I'm determined to make it that way. A smiled made its way to my lips and I fell asleep at those words. I heard a slight wisp.

" _You Belong With Us…"_

* * *

 **Holy shit! That was awesome!ok...for me at least.  
**

 **Sooo… What is she? Find out!**


End file.
